Redwall Wiki:Coolest thing ever!
This page was created to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Redwall! Here you can put down and vote for anything that has to do with Redwall. Place your entries in alphabetical order; if you want you can include a picture in the gallery, however this is optional. You can nominate as many nominees as you want, and you can vote for as many nominees as you want, but you only have one vote per nominee. Please leave comments on the talk page, as this page is only for nominations and votes (this is simply in order to prevent this page from becoming too messy). And if all this positivity has got you thinking... "Hmm, I wonder what the lamest thing ever is," feel free to contribute at the Lamest thing ever page! Note that only registered Redwall Wikians are allowed to vote. Fake or anonymous votes will be removed. '' Please indicate your vote using the "#" sign (Shift + 3) and your signature, four tildes (~~~~). Join the Redwall Wiki today! ' PLEASE UPDATE VOTES AS NECESSARY! Nominee Gallery Image:LolUS.jpg|Arfship Image:Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus Image:Blaggut.PNG|Blaggut Image:Brockhall.jpg|Brockhall Image:Cluny.jpg|Cluny the Scourge Image:Damug.jpg|Damug Warfang Image:Deyna.jpg|Deyna the Taggerung Image:Farran.jpg|Farran the Poisoner Image:Ferahgo.jpg|Ferahgo the Assassin Image:Gonff2.jpg|Gonff the Mousethief Image:Gullwhacker.jpg|Gullwhacker Image:Gulo.JPG|Gulo the Savage Image:Janglur.jpg|Janglur Swifteye Image:LateRose.jpg|Laterose of Noonvale Image:MarlfoxUS.jpg|Marlfoxes Image:Martha.jpg|Martha Braebuck Image:Martin.jpg|Martin the Warrior Image:Mokkan.jpg|Mokkan Image:Rapsword.jpg|Rapscallion sword Image:Romscasmall.jpg|Romsca Image:Slagar.gif|Slagar the Cruel Image:Stormfin.jpg|Stormfin Image:Terramort-1-.jpg|Terramort Isle Image:SwordOfMartin.jpg|The Sword of Martin Image:TheTapestry2.PNG|The Tapestry Image:Urgan.gif|Urgan Nagru Votes Arfship (4 votes) # Taggerungjoe 00:23, 4 June 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) # Barky 14:19, 12 June 2007 (UTC) # Dotti 09:30, 10 July 2007 (UTC) # Drucco Spikediggle 15:30, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Asmodeus (5 votes) #Sitruunasooda Talk! 18:55, 14 April 2007 (UTC) # Josiah 00:36, 3 June 2007 (UTC) #Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) # Fuzface 13:13, 16 June 2007 (UTC) # Skittles the hog 08:35, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Blaggut (1 vote) # Drucco Spikediggle 15:34, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Brockhall (3 votes) # Sitruunasooda 17:49, 12 March 2007 # Brother Sean 13:05, 8 April 2007 # Dotti 09:37, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Cluny the Scourge (10 votes) # Sitruunasooda 17:07, 6 March 2007 # Bloodfang899 2:39, March 11 2007 # Skipper of Otters 9:46, March 30 2007 # HubmaN 13:58, 1 April 2007 (UTC) # Snowfur 02:01, 13 April 2007 (UTC) # Ecto 02:31, 13 April 2007 (UTC) # Quickdeath 09:36, 22 May 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) # Heatsketch 20:13, 10 June 2007 (UTC) # Skittles the hog 07:58, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Damug Warfang (1 votes) # Cluny the Warrior 21:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Deyna the Taggerung (4 votes) # Taggerungjoe 23:47, 26 May 2007 # Josiah 00:36, 3 June 2007 (UTC) (The Best Redwall Book!!) # Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) # Kenne4 19:18, 23 June 2007 (UTC) # Tysharm 19:42, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Farran the Poisoner (3 votes) # LordTBT Talk! 03:56, 5 March 2007 (UTC) # Brother Sean 1:28, 8 April 2007 # Barky 14:20, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Ferahgo the Assassin (10 votes) # Bloodfang899 1:19, 10 March 2007 (UTC) # Squirrel King 12:52, 11 March 2007 # RockJaw_Grang 13:34, 18 March 2007 # Ferahgo 3:37, 19 March 2007 # Audhumla 10:54, 19 March 2007 # Ian G R 9:13, 25 March 2007 # Dragoneye666 20:30, 11 May 2007 Dragoneye666 # Quickdeath 09:36, 22 May 2007 (UTC) # Taggerungjoe 22:09, 28 May 2007 (UTC)) # Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Gonff the Mousethief (4 votes) # Mousethief 06:35, 4 May 2007 (UTC) # Skipper Reguba 00:56, 23 June 2007 (UTC) # Dotti 09:39, 10 July 2007 (UTC) # Camedia 13:28, 13 July 2001 (UTC) #Archer 03:06, 18 July 2007 (UTC) The Gullwhacker (2 votes) #Ember Nickel 20:22, 7 March 2007 (UTC) #Cornflower Talk! 21:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Gulo the Savage (7 votes) # The draconian idot 00:04, 5 March 2007 (UTC) # Squirrel King 21:06, 7 March 2007 # GuloGulo 15:25, 14 March 2007 # FlinkyTheStoat 09:22, 22 May 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) # Taggerungjoe 23:42, 28 May 2007 (UTC) # Josiah 00:36, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Janglur Swifteye (3 votes) # Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 06:52, 21 May 2007 (UTC) #Sitruunasooda Talk! 13:35, 24 May 2007 (UTC) # Taggerungjoe 23:42, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Laterose of Noonvale (4 votes) # Laterose 18:58, 29 May 2007 (UTC) # Mousethief 19:16, 29 May 2007 (UTC) # Dotti 09:40, 10 July 2007 (UTC) #Archer 03:08, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Marlfoxes (3 votes) # Taggerungjoe 00:10, 4 June 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) # Fuzface 18:28, 14 June 2007 (UTC) # Drucco Spikediggle 15:31, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Martha Braebuck (1 vote) #Sitruunasooda 19:02, 24 April 2007 Martin the Warrior (7 votes) # Bloodfang899 6:35, 13 March 2007 # Martin of Redwall 6:46, 13 March 2007 # The Lord Rhys 23:10, 25 April 2007 (UTC) # Mousethief 06:27, 4 May 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) # Taggerungjoe 23:42, 28 May 2007 (UTC) # Dotti 09:42, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Mokkan (3 votes) # Cluny the Warrior 21:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) #Sitruunasooda Talk! 09:39, 26 May 2007 (UTC) # Taggerungjoe 23:19, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Rapscallion sword (3 votes) # LordTBT Talk! 19:29, 4 March 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) # Skittles the hog 15:28, 24 June 2007 (UTC) # Drucco Spikediggle 15:32, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Romsca (2 votes) # Eowynjedi 20:22, 5 April 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Slagar the Cruel (7 votes) # Cornflower 03:14, 5 March 2007 (UTC) # Sitruunasooda 16:36, 6 March 2007 # Archive 00:03, 10 March 2007 (UTC) # Quickdeath 09:37, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Slagar is teh pwnage! # Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) # Martin of Redwall 15:02, 20 June 2007 (UTC) I love Slagar. The best villain ever. #WrathOfSlagar 00:02, 8 July 2007 (UTC) WOOOOO Stormfin (5 votes) # LordTBT Talk! 01:36, 8 March 2007 (UTC) # Sitruunasooda 17:50, 21 March 2007 # Squirrel KIng 21:29, 21 March 2007 # Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) # Dotti 09:43, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Terramort Isle (1 vote) # User:Andy1 The Sword of Martin (17 votes) # Cornflower Talk! 20:33, 8 March 2007 (UTC) # Sandman730 01:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC) # Tecnonerd 6:52PM, 25 March 2007 # Skipper of Otters 9:51, 30 March 2007 # The draconian idot 00:55, 4 April 2007 (UTC) # RedwallFanNo1 23:54, 4 April 2007 # Sitruunasooda Talk! 13:44, 14 April 2007 (UTC) # Copernicus II 16:51, 15 April 2007 (UTC) # Redwallfani 19:15, 1 May 2007 # Mousethief 06:28, 4 May 2007 (UTC) # Megalodon99 13:13, 12 May 2007 (UTC) # Cluny the Warrior 21:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) # Taggerungjoe 23:43, 28 May 2007 (UTC) # Josiah 00:36, 3 June 2007 (UTC) # Ery 11:02AM, 7 June 2007 # Sandman730 02:02, 11 June 2007 (UTC) # Dotti 09:44, 10 July 2007 (UTC) The Tapestry (3 votes) # Cornflower Talk! 21:25, 7 March 2007 (UTC) # Mousethief 06:35, 4 May 2007 (UTC) # Dotti 09:46, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Urgan Nagru (1 vote) #Cluny the Warrior 21:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Category:Redwall Wiki